Talk:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
Misc. Notes I'm uploading pictures of all the demons that appear in the anime. Phantom, Hell Lust, Hell Pride appear briefly in opening. Trish uses Luce & Ombra. Mission 01: Devil May Cry *Moth Demons (“Mr. Royal Flush”) *Creeper Demon *Arm Demon (many-eyes in arm, green, spikes, stripes, many arms coming out of the main arm) *Mommy Demon *Shadow Demons *Lowell Demon Dante: “Really? I was just trying to sweeten up the air in here. It smells like shit, or more like, blood. And that’s fine with me. ‘cause what I’m interested in is this rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here there’s some bar – more like a dive – a place where they’ll take someone’s life in place of their money.” :“Not bad, Mr. Royal Flush.” :“Next time you decide to open up shop, don’t forget to add strawberry shakes to the menu.” Truck Demon: “Dante…this girl’s life is mine.” Sid: "So you see, right now, in the Underworld, the foremost powerful demons are vying for power. Things are pretty dangerous out here." *Dante: :Orders Mushrooms, potatoes, no olives *Patty Lowell (child) :Thought to be the heiress to the Lowell family fortune :Living in the orphanage all this time :Head of the family passed away, here existence as an illegitimate child came to light :It’s been requested that you escort Ms. Lowell back to the mansion by 6:00 pm tomorrow. :Patty received compensation – clothes and treats for her and orphanage – for being exposed to the horrible world of adults. *Jenny – left the Lowell brother *Morrison-told pizza place to not deliver to Dante until tab was paid *Sid runs "The Hotel", and claims to be just one of Lowell’s grunts. *Patty Lowell (real) - found a child with the same name in order to ensure a peaceful journey. :For Tony Redgrave :By Ali Art Wards *On Ebony & Ivory AND Luce & Ombra Devil Trigger *Dante doesn't activate DT in the anime right?-Nathan900130 19:18 24 May 2010 (UTC) :I don't think he changes form, but I was pretty sure he still does some kind of thing in the final episode. I might be wrong.Glorious CHAOS! 01:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Dante DOES Devil Triggered in the anime, they just don't showed it out. You can hear Dante's voice becaming deeper and that's the evidence Dante activates DT.Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 08:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New DMC animation series adaptation confirmed Sorry for posting the news here but I couldn't find any other animation-related place to post. Anyway, I'm sure you all heard the recent news that a new animated series adaptation of Devil May Cry is in the works by executive producer Adi Shankar, best known for the Castlevania animated series on Netflix. A few weeks ago, he teased a new game adaptation with a Japanese video game company, which at time was rumored to be Nintendo's Zelda series but yesterday Shankar confirmed to IGN that it is DMC. Thoughts?-- 08:44, November 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm hyped, fusing DMC and Castlevania universes? Hell yea! --Meshifuari Arimota 13:50, November 17, 2018 (CEST)